


Kit

by orphan_account



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anyways, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, i wrote this a deep minute ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In this universe, Jyn and Cassian survived Scarif. They returned to the Rebel Alliance and had a daughter, Kit. This is a bunch of short blurbs that follow Kit's life.





	Kit

Kit was almost a year and a half old when she said her first, full, recognizable word.

“Dada!” she giggled, waving her arms around.

“Hello Kitty!” Cassian was grinning from ear to ear as he picked the child up. “How are you today?”

“Dada!” Kit repeated, before mumbling more baby gibberish.

“I think she’s a Daddy’s girl,” Jyn laughed as Kit grabbed Cassian’s finger and waved it around.

“I think so too.” Cassian wouldn’t stop grinning as he shifted Kit so she was resting on his hip.

“Mama!” Kit squealed, waving at her mother.

“I’ll be the stay-at-home parent,” Cassian said almost immediately. “You can go on the missions. I’ll stay with Kit.”

“Cassian,” Jyn rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “We agreed. We’re both going on missions. Neither of us are going to be stay-at-home parents.”

“I know,” Cassian sighed. “I just don’t ever want to leave her.”

 

Kit was three the first time she was sick and Cassian was the only parent on Yavin-4.

“Kitty, Kitty,” Cassian said, worried. Jyn was gone and Kit was coughing and she had a fever and he had no idea what was going on. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, Papa,” Kit said quietly. Cassian had wrapped her up in his old, worn out jacket and she looked much so much smaller and more fragile than she actually was.

“Let’s go down to the doctor, okay, love?” he said, picking up the child in the fluffy jacket. She coughed again, and Cassian almost started to panic. He ran as quickly as he dared down to the infirmary.

“Cassian,” the doctor said, but frowned when he saw how worried Cassian was. “What’s wrong?”

“Um, Kit keeps coughing,” Cassian was out of breath, “and her forehead feels really hot.”

“Well, let me take a look.” The doctor gently took the child out of Cassian’s arms and set her on one of the examination tables. As he checked to see what was wrong, Cassian stood behind him, nervously chewing on his lip.

“Is she okay?” Cassian sad as soon as the doctor stepped away.

“It’s just a cold, Captain,” the doctor smiled, and Cassian’s instantly relaxed.

“Just a cold?”

“Just a cold. She’s perfectly fine, just give her lots of fluids and rest.”

“Nothing to worry about?”

“She’s fine, Cassian,” the doctor laughed.

“S’okay, Papa,” Kit smiled. “I won’t tell Mama if you don’t.”

 

 

Kit was five the first time she begged to go on a mission with her parents.

“Papa,” Kit whined. She had her arms wrapped around Cassian’s leg and was refusing to let go.

“Kitty, I’ve got to go,” Cassian sad.

“Are you gonna go fight the Empire?”

“Sure,” Cassian smiled, prying the child off of his leg and setting her on the ground. “I’m going to go fight the Emipre.”

“Fuck the Empire!” Kit yelled, raising her hands.

“Yeah, fu-” Cassian was laughing until he saw Jyn glaring at him. “I mean, you shouldn’t say ‘fuck’. It’s a bad word.”

“You say it all the time thought,” Kit protested. “Why can’t I say it?”

“Well, I’m old. Old people can say whatever they want to say.”

“When I’m old, I’m gonna say ‘fuck’ all the time!”

“Okay,” Cassian grinned. “But for now, lets stop saying it. Okay?”

“Okay,” Kit grinned. “Can I say shit?”

“Kit Lyra Andor!” Jyn scolded. “I thought I’d told you to go and stay with Mrs. Pern while your father and I go on out mission.”

“But I wanna go with you guys!”

“You’re not old enough yet, Kitty.”

“When I’m old enough to say ‘fuck’ can I go?”

“Kit! Mrs. Pern is expecting you!” Jyn smiled, trying not to laugh. “But yes. When you’re old enough to say ‘fuck’ you can go on missions with us.”

 

Kit was eight when she started officially helping the Rebellion.

“Kitty, you’re going to do great,” Cassian said, gently pushing his daughter towards the hangar.

“You’re coming in with me, right?”

“Of course, Kitty.”

“Good.” She took a deep breath and stepped inside.

“There’s our little mechanic!” Bodhi said cheerfully.

“Papa! You didn’t tell me Uncle Bodhi was gonna be here!” Kit grinned and ran towards Bodhi, giggling as he wrapped her up in a big hug.

“Are you going to be okay in here?” Cassian smiled as Kit vigorously nodded her head.

“I’ll be okay! Uncle Bodhi’s gonna teach me how to be the best mechanic ever while you and Mommy are on missions!”

“Of course he is. You’re going to be the best damn mechanic the Rebel Alliance has ever seen,” Cassian laughed. “Bodhi, she’s a bit of a handful. Good luck.”

As Cassian walked out of the maintenance hangar, he heard his daughter asking all kind of questions.

“Mommy and Papa say I’m not allowed to say ‘fuck.’ Can I say ‘fuck’ while I’m down here helping you guys?”

 

Kit was twelve when she went on her first mission.

“Kitty, remember, you can’t say anything that might give us away,” Cassian said, his voice sharp. “We’re deep in Imperial territory. Any mistake you make could kill us.”

“Yes, Papa,” Kit said quietly.

“Cassian, you’re scaring her,” Jyn said softly, clicking her utility belt into place.

“She should be at least a little bit scared, Jyn. We’re on a mission. Weren’t you scared the first time you went on a mission?”

“Of course, but I also didn’t have my father telling me that we might die.”

“Mama, I could just stay on the ship,” Kit offered. She was scared.

“You’ll be okay, Kitty,” Jyn smiled, handing a utility belt to Kit. “Just be careful, okay?”

“Okay,” Kit said, taking a deep breath.

“Well, c’mon,” Cassian smiled as the doors of the ship opened. “We’ve got a mission to go on.”

 

Kit was fourteen when her father died. Apparently his last words were “they finally caught me.” Jyn wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean.

Galen Erso was the one who shot him.

Kit didn’t leave her dorm for weeks.

 

Kit was fifteen when she and her mother left the Rebel Alliance. It felt wrong to Kit -- it felt like she was leaving behind everything she knew and loved in the galaxy -- but it was what Jyn wanted. Bodhi flew them to a remote planet in the outer rings of the galaxy where Jyn could try her hand at farming.

“Don’t leave me here,” Kit said fiercely, clinging on to Bodhi as she hugged him goodbye.

“I would take you if I could,” Bodhi whispered. “But we can’t leave your mother out here alone. You can come back and join us as soon as you turn sixteen.”

“I want to be there now! I want to fight with you guys!” Jynyelled, pushing out of Bodhi’s embrace. “And if I come back when I’m 16, I have to start all over at Private. I could’ve entered as a Sergeant and gotten my own private dorm instead of having to be in the barracks. Besides, I don’t want to live here as a farmer! Mom could live here and be a farmer by herself. There’s a town not too far away. Maybe she could live in the town! I don’t know. I just don’t want to live as a farmer. I want to be with the Rebellion!”

Kit wasn’t waving her her arms around and pacing like her mother did when she got angry. She was gesturing with only one hand, and the anger on her face made up for the lack of movement. She looked just like her father.

“Jyn, I know,” Bodhi said softly, “I know.” He pulled Kit back into a hug, and she didn’t protest. Ever since her father had died, Bodhi was the closest she had to a father figure of any sort.

“Papa wouldn’t let us move out here,” Kit said, biting her lip and holding back tears.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll talk to your mother, okay? I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Bodhi,” Kit whispered. “Thank you.”

 

Kit was sixteen when she left her mother and came back to the Rebel Alliance. Jyn wouldn’t come with her -- she was absolutely done with the Rebellion -- but that was okay. Maybe, after sixteen years, Kit needed some time without her mother.

 

Kit was eighteen when she was finally promoted to Sergeant and got her own dorm room instead of living in the shared barracks. It would’ve been twenty except Bodhi talked to Mon Mothma and a special exception was made for her. It felt like special exceptions were always made for her and her family.

 

Kit was nineteen when she was captured by the Empire. The one piece of advice her father had made sure she’d known was that if she was ever captured, she had to go by a fake name. That was the only thing that might prevent them from never letting her out of their sight. Too bad that was the one thing that also might have kept her alive. The Empire would never let another Erso slip out of their fingers.

 

Kit was twenty when she died in an Imperial labor camp, working in the salt mines.

The only thought that could console Bodhi was the idea that maybe Kit and her father were finally back together. He knew Cassian had loved Kit more than anything else in the universe.


End file.
